1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that convey paper and form an image by discharging ink at the time the print medium reaches an image forming position are known. On the other hand, small printers (hereinafter referred to as “handheld printer(s)”) that have no paper conveying system are being developed. Such handheld printers are held by a user and are manually moved on a print medium, such as paper, to form an image on the print medium.
However, such handheld printers are prone to rotate with respect to the print medium. In this respect, for example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2010-522650 describes a technique for detecting rotation of a handheld printer based on a difference in displacement measurements obtained by two position sensors included in the handheld printer.
Although the above-described technique enables rotation correction (skew correction) while the handheld printer is forming an image, this technique may not be suited for performing skew correction when the handheld printer is at an initial position.